The purpose of this research is analysis of experimental electrocardiac potential(ECG) data. The immediate goal is development of dynamical analysis methods for ECG data. The long-term objective is online dynamical analysis of ECGs during surgical and other procedures. This research is an inter-disciplinary collaboration of Dr. David Whitmire(chemical engineer) of the University of Georgia, and a group of physicians and scientists at The Medical College of Georgia. We will focus initially on computation of Kolmogorov entropy as a diagnostic statistic for cardiac dynamics. The algorithm of Grassberger and Procaccia, debugged locally, will be used for entropy computation at the PSC. `Exploratory' C-90 runs using 8000 ECG data points with minimally optimized code required approximately 1.35 CPU hours. The requested starter grant of 10 service units on the C-90 will allow for a few code optimization runs. After code optimization is complete, and subsequent resource requests may be required for complete code optimization, we will prepare a more comprehensive proposal to initiate production runs with the large amounts of ECG data we have to process.